


Cayenne and Ginger

by voleuse



Category: House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I wear out my living body to understand.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cayenne and Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4.08. Title and summary adapted from Tim Bellows' _Fantasias in First Light_.

Amber ran into Cuddy in the cafeteria after work. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and a scowl on her face.

"Doctor Cuddy," Amber started.

Cuddy took a sip of her coffee, grimaced. "Doctor Volakis. Volunteering for more clinic duty?" She took another sip.

"No, actually," Amber started, then she looked around the almost-empty cafeteria. She cleared her throat. "I wanted to apologize for what we put you through today."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows. "What you put me through?"

"You know, with the," Amber whispered, "_thong_."

Cuddy, who was drinking her coffee again, didn't so much as cough.

"I mean," Amber said, "I can't imagine how I would feel, a bunch of strangers staring at my ass all day."

"You get used to it," Cuddy smirked. "And I'm sorry you almost got fired, but kissing up to me isn't going to help you with House."

Amber pulled away. "Does everything have to be a ploy?"

"Yes," Cuddy replied. "Especially if you're _you_," she made a vague gesture at Amber, "and especially if you're working for House."

"Fine." Amber discarded indignation, and turned over another idea. "He must really be obsessed with you, to think up a game like today's."

Cuddy took a last draught from her cup, then tossed it, half-empty, into the trash. "Do you have a point, Doctor Volakis?"

She decided to play coy. "It's nothing, I just think, well."

Cuddy raised her hands, palms up. "Yes?"

Amber stepped close, wrapped her hand around Cuddy's elbow. She leaned forward, until she could smell the heat of Cuddy's perfume. "You know what would drive him really crazy?"

*

 

The next morning, Amber wasn't the first to the lecture hall, because she was standing in the lounge with Cuddy, feeling House's eyes burning against the back of her neck.

"Thanks for the coffee," she said, and she moved her arm broadly before resting her hand against Cuddy's wrist. "I really enjoyed it."

"It was my pleasure," Cuddy said, and her gaze darted over Amber's shoulder. She winked, not at Amber, and left the lounge with a smile on her lips.

Amber stood in her spot for a moment, then spun on her heel to meet House's gaze. She dipped a hand into her pocket, and then raised it again, a thong dangling from her fingers.

It wasn't red.


End file.
